We won
by kechii
Summary: One night, Kahoko can't sleep because of something that made her so excited about so she started doing things and stuffs like that. Sorry about the summary. Sooo not good at it and besides, it's my first time to make one.
1. I can't sleep

12:30 PM

I was having a hard time on sleeping on my room because of what just happened a while ago I guess it's because I'm too happy with my life. It just happened in a flash though I can feel for myself that we're having the scene for a long time as if that time slowly moves until it stopped.

I got up and bolted to my desk and took my diary out from the drawer. Then, I let my mind wander and remember the events that happened today so I can jot them all down to my diary.

~FLASHBACK~

I was on the stage of one of the most prestigious concert halls of Japan with my beloved man, Len. Having a solo concert, I, Hino Kahoko, invited Len to guest at my one of the grandest concerts I've ever had. It's been 5 years that Len and I have been together.. Being Len himself, he become a world-renowned violinist and world's greatest violinist worldwide. He has been all over the world because of his concert and tours. Well as for me, I'm also a high-class violinist like him. Let's just say that I've been famous not only Japan but almost all over Asia because of not only my skills but also my love for my violin for years. But the most unforgettable moment in my life was what happened two hours ago in my solo concert.

He was right next to me, playing on a duet with our most favourite song of all time, Ave Maria by Schubert. I was actually staring at him while playing the piece with his eyes closed and sincerely putting a lot of emotions in the piece when he suddenly lit his eyes up and stared back at me. I felt my face heated up so I took my gaze away from him and concentrated on the music since I was really embarrassed that he caught me staring longingly at him. '_Gosh! But I have to admit it. He's really gorgeous this time and his eyes....' _I suddenly realized what am I doing and thinking so I mentally scolded myself for that.

When the song was finished, I opened up my eyes and saw the audience quiet and serious. I got nervous of thinking that they didn't like my performance but suddenly, the crowd roared with claps and standing ovation. I can feel my eyes starting to be wet from my tears, tears of happiness, and also I can feel him staring at me.

"That was great, Kaho. I've never heard you played beautifully like that before." Len said with joy that can be seen on his eyes.

I blushed deep red that I almost had the same colour as my hair. "A-no.. Arigatou, Len. You did great, too. Greater than me. Thanks we did a pretty good performance, Len." Stutteringly, I said to him with a smile that I'm sure he loved the most.

After we bowed in front of the crowd, I saw him looking worried and at the same time excited at the far end of the concert hall. I saw the famous his mother, Hamai Misa, smiling at me and trying to tell me something. Maybe encouraging me up? But why? Then suddenly, the lights turned off and I grabbed Len's wrist afraid that something wrong's going to happen. But then I was shocked because even though the lights tuned on again, it's only set on both of us. A spotlight I can say. _What the heck is going on? _Oh Len. Then I saw him looking nervous... but why?

"Ah Len... is something wro-" I wasn't able to finished when he suddenly said something.

"Kaho... I-uh.. w-will... " He wasn't able to finished saying something. I can already see some pink tints on his cheeks so he's blushing. _Wait! What? Len's blushing? And he's shaking nervously? God! What is really happening...?_

Len cleared his throat. He looks confident now than before. He's maybe up to something I don't know. "Hino Kahoko.." _Wow. I was shocked by that. Why did he..? _Then I saw him kneeled down in front of me and taking something from his pocket. At first, I don't know what it was but I was surprised to see a silver ring a diamond on it. Then he spoke again interrupting my thoughts.

"Hino Kahoko... Wi-will you... marry me?" There's a sign of nervousness and fear in his voice which is very unlike him.

_What?! Marry him? Of course I would like to marry him. It's just too.... unexpected. I guess. Don's just stand there Kahoko! Speak up! Say yes!_ I blushed deep red again or maybe deeper than deep red. I can feel my ears being moist with tears slowly dropping from my eyes.

"Uhh.. Len..." _Come on! Kahoko, you can do it. It's just a single word._ "Uhh... Y-yes. I'll marry you."

I suddenly found myself hugging him so tight and with tears of joy all over my eyes. "Kaho, thank you and.. I love you." He hugged me back and then he push himself away from me gently so he can see my face. Then not noticing, he didn't put the ring in my finger instead he put it in my neck with a beautiful silver chain in it. "I know it'll bother your playing if you're wearing it in your finger, so it's in a necklace...for now." He whispered.

After that, we both faced the crowd and they clapped and cheered for us louder than before hearing them saying things like, "congrats" "wow" "how sweet" "I'm happy for you" etc.

~END OF FLSAHBACK~

After thinking of that event, I immediately wrote everything on my diary then I suddenly took a glance at my iTouch. I remembered that whenever I'm bored I use my iTouch whether to listen to music or play with the games or even the both. Then a flash of memory hit my mind, I remembered I once played the "MASH" and I was pretty shocked with the ironic result it gave me.

~FLASHBACK~

_Gah! I'm bored. What to do? What to do? _Then I suddenly find my iTouch resting on top of my books at the desk. I took it and jumped back at my bed.

"Maybe I can listen to some musical pieces then I'll play them later." I said it to myself. Then one of the applications caught my eye, it's called "MASH". _Hmmm.. Sounds interesting. _So I tapped it and wait for the app to load.

**Welcome to Mash. **Then I browsed though the options.** Begin New Game. Tell A Friend. Credits.**

Of course, I tapped "Begin New Game."

**Question 1 of 5 – Name 3 Universities.**

_Well this will be kind of hard. Hmmm... Well let's see, since I'm already in college I'll just put write things randomly._

**Seiso University**

**The Juilliard School** _(Haha... I'm dreaming.)_

**Harvard University** _(Can't think of any)_

**Question 2 of 5 – Enter 3 potential spouse names.**

_What the...? Well, it say potential... But who am I going to write? Oh well!_

**Tsukimori Len**

**Tsuchiura Ryotarou**

**Hihara Kazuki**

**Question 3 of 5 – Name 3 cities.**

**Tokyo**

**New York**

**Paris**

**Question 4 of 5 – List 3 numerals or spelled out numbers.**

_Oh wow. Good thing I have lots of favourite numbers. Wait! That's a good thing?!_

**Two**

**Ten**

**Three**

**Question 5 of 5 – Name 3 occupations.**

_This won't hurt, right? Kahoko! Stop talking to yourself!_

**Violinist**

**Teacher**

**Chef **_(Now.. since it's my ambition before entering that concourse)_

**Getting Results...** _I was shocked to see that left names or words on the page._ **'Seiso University, Tsukimori Len, Paris, Ten, Violinist.'** _Whoa..._ Then I tapped the continue button and was shocked more than before. I read the whole explanation of the so-called-test game.

"**After graduating Seiso University, you will marry Tsukimori Len, and settle down in Paris in your Mansion with ten (O.o) kids.**

**You will spend your days as a violinist, living happily ever after."**

I almost dropped my iTouch when I came back to reality. _Now wasn't that ironic?_ I shook my head trying to forgot what happened, after all, it's just a silly game... or was it?

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Wow. So I guess that silly result will be coming true after all but not all of the contents of the result, silly. Without thinking, I wrote that thing on my diary, too. I was about to lock my diary when suddenly, I heard my phone ring so I hurriedly grab and answered it not looking at the caller id.

"Hello." I asked in a sleepy tone though I wasn't that sleepy at all.

"Kaho. Oh sorry. I must've have interrupted your sleep. I-" Len said on the other line sounding worried at the same time relieved I don't know why... maybe because of hearing my voice._ And I was glad I've heard my voice. I missed him already._

"Oh no no.. It's ok. I was just pretending to be sleepy because I thought it was someone else. Oh by the way, why did you called and at this point in time, too?" _Actually, I don't know why he called me really._

"Oh I guess I can't sleep at all. And I thought you're not asleep yet , too so I called you." _How? How did he know that I'm not asleep yet. _He was just wondering. Then suddenly, that wonderful memory we had a while ago flashed on mind again.

"..." What? I'm speechless?!

"Kaho. Are you okay? Kaho? Ka-" He said still wondering.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about what happened earlier. I guess that's the reason I can't sleep tonight. I'm feeling that I'm still hyper and overwhelmed by it." I can feel myself blushing again. Good thing he wasn't anywhere near me right now, seeing my face right now that has the same colour as my hair.

"Hmm.. So I guess we're both thinking of the same thing. At first, I thought I was going to pass out there because of my nervousness." He quietly laughed.

"Well, good thing you didn't. Look at the situation now, soon we're going to be *involuntarily yawns* married. You and I, together. Thank you again, Len." Happiness is very obvious on my voice.

"You're welcome and thank you, too. Kaho, I think you should go to sleep now. I'm guessing that you're really sleepy this time."

"Wha..? How did you know? Oh yeah *yawns again* I guess. Your voice made me sleepy. I mean... It's like a lullaby that lulls me to sleep. Well, thanks again. I love you, my Len."

"I love you, too, my Kahoko. Now go to sleep. Good night." He whispered softly through the phone.

"O-ok. Good night, too... *yawns*" Then he hung up. _Good night my Len. I love you so much!_

After a few minutes, I fell asleep, too and it's all because of my soon-to-be-husband Len.


	2. The Wedding

It's the day of my wedding with my one-and-only Tsukimori Len. Soon, I'll be a Tsukimori, too. Goodbye Hino Kahoko, Hello Tsukimori Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan.", Fuyuumi-chan, my maid of honor, called me as she entered my dressing room. Then I heard another voice from the door which is very familiar to me and to everyone else.

"Kaho! Y-you're so beautiful!" Nami squealed as she reach for me. She hugged me with Fuyuumi and suddenly, she sobbed. "Oh Kaho. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations in advance." She smiled at me.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for everything." I hugged them back.

Then I heard another pair in the door then they slighty run to me. Suddenly, they hugged me as soon as Fuyuumi and Amou-san let go of me. "Kaho!!! You're stunning!" Mio and Nao said in unison.

"Kaho, it's starting. Let's get ready." Amou-san said as she smiled at me. "It's my turn. See you!" then she walked in happily. Then next is Mio then Nao.

Then I suddenly felt uneasy. It's like I'm nervous or worried about something.

"A-ano... Help me Fuyuumi-chan. I'm nervous." I just realized that I'm starting to sob. Then my mom bolted through the door and rushed to me and hugging me just like the two pairs did. "Mom! Aww mom. Don't cry."

"Kaho. Don't worry too much. You can do it. After all, you've been through a lot of things and this is just one of them though it's the biggest part of it. Now relax honey. Don't make him see that look on your face. Remove the worry and be happy. He's waiting for you at the altar, dear. And don't forget, we love you so much." My mom comforted me and really, it helped me relax.

"I'll be the next Kaho-chan. You can do it. Soon you'll be Tsukimori Kahoko.", Fuyuummi-chan smiled at me and then hugged at me the last time before entering and walked down the aisle.

"Kaho, honey. We're next." My dad whispered. I can feel his sadness and also happiness on what lies ahead.

As the doors open in front of me, I was amazed with what i saw right in front me. Everything's beautiful, the decorations, the people staring at me, everything! At first, I thought I'm just dreaming. But then I came back to reality because I finally saw what I'm looking for. The most beautiful of all, my Len.

His standing right in front of me looking gorgeous in his attire. Beside him was Mr. Tsukimori, his father, who looked at me happily and smiled at me. I saw him smile at me, too, and I can see right through his eyes the happiness he can feel right now. Now I can tell that this is all for real.

Len held out his hand. My father took my hand and placed it on Len's. "I've taken good care of her and loved her since the day she was born. Now it's your turn tto make her happy with you." He smiled at Len thoughtfully.

"Thank you and I promise I'll be with her for the the rest of our lives." he smiled back at my father. We looked at each other's eyes, then the ceremony started.

I was spacing out the whole ceremony, thinking that this is just a dream, a very happy dream. I couldn't believe that here we are now, face to face, going to be husband and wife soon, after all of what happened to us since we met. That Len who's coldhearted and stubborn at everyone at first, then now, he's smiling and with happiness all filled in his eyes. He is indeed a great man. A man with a big heart and loves me.

Our vows were really a music in our ears at the moment. We treasured every single word we vowed to each other telling about the things about us. The vows are really common except the last which is "'til death do us part" and we changed it into "as long as we both shall live." [haha yeah got it from trilight] I can feel the tears coming along my eyes... with the combination of a deep red blush tinted in my face.

In that moment, as the priest said this all-too-popular parts, I can feel myself floating and light, holding his hands as we slowly share our worlds and becoming as one. I looked at Len's shining and triumphant eyes and I knew that I'm his and he's mine. And we're winning. Because I love him and he loves me.

"I, Tsukimori Len, take you Hino Kahoko to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Hino Kahoko, take you Tsukimori Len to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Then it was time to say the popular binding words. After I've said "I do" and also Len, we put the rings in our fingers as a sign of our love.

"With the power vested in me by this church and this country, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As soon as the priest finished his line, we faced each other and found our lips together. He kissed me tenderly and lovingly and with I forgot everything: the crowd, the place, the reason. Only knowing that I'm officially his and his officially mine under the power and blessing of God and we both love each other.

And with that their family and friends congratulated and are happy about them. As soon as the reception ended, they've been alone in a house and they shared the night together with the aura of happiness and triumph all over the place. And they know, that it is indeed a happily ever after. [What a cliché]


End file.
